Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Post 4x23, AU! The veil has never been lifted and the ghosts are still around. Klaus understands that he has to stay to help eliminate the other ghosts and Caroline will help him along with Bonnie and Kol. Ratings may change in the future ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here is my newest klaroline fanfic!

**Actions Speak Louder than Words**

**Post 4x23, AU! The veil has never been lifted and the ghosts are still around. Klaus understands that he has to stay to help eliminate the other ghosts and Caroline will help him along with Bonnie and Kol.**

I would like to thank my beta's Katarhyne (TheDuchessofFiction) and Ana (YoungGatsby)

I would also like to thank Roonie for the beautiful cover that she made for this fanfic!

I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Bonnie stood away from Kol, looking over at him through her green eyes. Kol looked over at her and shifted his gaze at the girl that lay on the floor, dead.

"You're dead?" Kol asked, his eyes growing ever wider with realization, as he looked over at Bonnie's body that lay lifeless across the concrete floor.

"Yeah,"

"So why do you still want to lift the veil? Don't you want to live?" Kol was confused.

"Yes," Bonnie sighed honestly, conflicted.

"So don't lift it. I'll help you Bonnie. Come on! The other side isn't the place you want to be. Let's do this together." Kol professed honestly, holding out his hand as he remembered the loneliness he felt in that 6x12 dark room.

"I won't be lonely. I'll have my Grams." Bonnie bit back at him.

"They won't allow it. No one ever sees each other. It's loneliness for eternity and beyond. Do you really want to say goodbye to this world? Your freedom, friends, and your sanity?" Kol urged her compellingly, stepping ever closer.

"No I don't." Bonnie was torn.

"Then don't lift the veil." Kol told her, despair in his accented voice that had once been so light, so happy, and so playful. Had hell been that terrible to turn what had once been a devilish light to a seriously broken man?

"I can't do that Kol. I can't be selfish." She looked down at her body that lay off to the side.

"You're never selfish. You always help your friends when they're in trouble. You're the definition of altruistic… selfless."

"I know I'm selfless but I can't just unleash Hell on Earth." Bonnie explained to him.

"You don't have to. I'll help you hunt each and every one of them and we'll kill them… permanently." Kol assured her, his brown eyes bright with hope.

"They can't die. They'll go back to the Other Side and then they'll come back." Bonnie shook her head.

"But you're a witch, and a powerful one at that." Kol smiled at her.

"I can't,"

"Bonnie, please!" Kol begged, terror filling his face as the mere thought of having to go back to hell struck his mind.

"I'm sorry Kol. I just can't do it."

"What about Jeremy? Alaric? Lexi? Jenna? Your grandmother?"

"How do you know about Alaric, Lexi, and Jenna?" Bonnie questioned with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I may not see anybody on the Other Side but I do hear things… Those who died in Mystic Falls have a special area. They say you die supernaturally there or you get the hell out." Kol understood.

"You heard them?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I heard how Jenna and Alaric missed one another and hated that they couldn't see one another ever again. I heard how your Grams and Jeremy talked to one another about you… You're selflessness, you're sacrifices. I heard Jeremy talking to his lost love Anna. I heard Lexi speaking to Alaric about the Salvatore brothers and how much they loved their idiot best friends. I heard Anna speaking to her mother Pearl. They missed one another. See Bonnie, talking to somebody isn't enough. Seeing them and showing them what it is you want them to see is what makes somebody happy and is enough. No wonder the 'Actions Speak Louder than Words' quote is so popular."

"Did you hear your other brother?" Bonnie asked.

Kol looked down at the ground and kicked the invisible dust. He nodded and Bonnie tilted her head at him.

"He wants nothing to do with me. He only ever talks to Sage." Kol let out a sad sigh. He had been totally and utterly alone there, just stuck listening to others and their loved ones.

"Sage?" Bonnie asked.

"Finn's one and only love." Kol clarified.

"Wow," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, we can stay on Earth! We can eliminate the others. The bad ones."

"You're bad." Bonnie told him.

"I wasn't like this before. Yes, I always was a cocky little shit but I wasn't always like this… a monster."

"So what changed you?"

"The loss of my wife, the loss of the love of my life." Kol confessed honestly.

"Wife?" Bonnie asked her green eyes wide.

"I was married to Ana eight hundred years ago."

"Ana?"

"She was a human. We met in Bulgaria."

"And you married her?" Bonnie was truly shocked.

"I did. I loved her… I always have." Kol confessed as he pictured his lost love. Ana had the longest wavy brown hair, the kindest greens eyes, and the most beautiful smile. Every time she spoke her voice sounded like an angel's and every time she laughed her laughter grew louder and spread throughout the room.

"What happen to her?" Bonnie wondered.

"My father killed her." He said sadly and took in a sharp breath.

"What?" Bonnie asked with disbelief.

"He hated my siblings and me, Bonnie. Even when we were human. He wouldn't give us the time of day. He treated us like dirt, not humans."

"Then why are you asking me to leave the veil open? He'll come back." Bonnie said.

"Let him come." Kol growled. "I want to see him face to face. I want to know why he treated us so horribly. I want to know why he let Nik suffer more than us. I want to know it all." Kol added his voice laced with venom.

"Okay," Bonnie said to him defeated.

"Okay?" Kol asked.

"I'll keep the veil open. But if you go back on your word and don't help me rid the world of those monsters. I will make sure you're in a 2x4 dark room with nothing but silence. Do you understand?"

"Oh… Feisty. I like it." Kol smirked.

"Do you understand me?" Bonnie asked again her voice leveled.

"I understand you, Bonnie. Let's get rid of those bloody idiots."

"Let's do it." Bonnie smiled at him.

"Two bad-asses teaming up. I like it."

"Don't flatter yourself Mikaelson." Bonnie replied flirtatiously.

"Yes ma'am. Whatever you say." He smirked.

* * *

Caroline stood behind the bleachers with Stefan and Elena.

"God Klaus, answer your goddamn phone!" Caroline screamed into the cell phone. Klaus wasn't answering and she shook her head at Elena.

Twelve witches suddenly came out of nowhere and the stunning African woman came forward.

"Remember us, Caroline?" She asked with her hand outstretched.

Stefan, Elena, and Caroline put their hands on their pounding heads and fell to the ground in agony.

"Ah!" Caroline cried out, she too clutching her head.

Klaus was getting out of his car when he heard Caroline cry out in pain.

"Caroline!" He shouted.

Klaus quickly unlocked his trunk and looked inside for some sort of weapon. He looked around the area and huffed in annoyance.

"Bloody hell," He muttered.

Klaus saw a graduate getting into the car with his family and Klaus suddenly got an idea. The graduate had his graduation cap in his hand.

Klaus listened for the other people and walked towards the noise.

He saw a bunch of discarded blood red graduation caps lying on the grassy ground and he picked them up. The cap was made out of cardboard and if somebody was to throw it hard enough and with enough force the other person's head would fly off almost immediately.

Klaus laughed evilly and listened to Caroline. She was still screaming in pain and his smile dropped instantly. Nobody was going to torture his Caroline.

Klaus looked around and spotted an old couple congratulating their granddaughter. He zoomed off immediately and once he spotted Caroline's blonde hair whirling around he threw the graduation cap at the tanned witch.

The witches head fell off to the side immediately. Caroline, Stefan, and Elena got off of the ground because their heads no longer hurt.

"I have plenty of these to go around." Klaus smirked at the eleven other witches. "Who's next?" he added.

They backed off immediately while Caroline looked over at Klaus with a bright smile on her lips and her shining eyes, a vibrant green today. Her eyes didn't have a set color, but a rainbow of them, from a misty grey, to the bottomless blue, to the grassiest green. Klaus reciprocated the smile while Elena and Stefan looked at one another confused.

"Did we miss something?" Elena asked the pair that stood smiling at one another without a care in the world.

Stefan nodded and looked over at Klaus and Caroline questioningly. He knew that Klaus liked Caroline but he didn't know that Caroline felt the same.

"You've missed a lot." Klaus told them.

"What did we miss?" Stefan asked.

"You aren't jealous that I found a new friend, are you Stefan?" Klaus asked a smirk on his full lips.

Caroline laughed and Stefan stared daggers at her.

"Sorry," Caroline apologized half-heartedly.

"We were never friends Klaus."

"You keep telling yourself that Stefan." Klaus shrugged a coy smile on his lips.

"I don't need to tell it to myself. We were never friends." Stefan glared at the Original Hybrid.

"So what, you're just going to pretend that the 20's didn't happen?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes," Stefan nodded.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"You compelled me to forget!" Stefan shouted like an angry five year old that didn't get the toy he wanted.

"I compelled you to forget for your own safety." Klaus defended.

"You know what, Klaus? Just stop." Stefan warned.

"Why do you pretend like you hate me? You were like my brother, Stefan." Klaus confessed.

"A brother doesn't make another brother forget because they're scared." Stefan fired at Klaus.

Klaus took in a deep breath before letting it out.

"You won't understand Stefan." Klaus said as he looked down at the floor.

Caroline looked between the two men and wondered what it is that actually happened back in the twenties.

"Yeah, I guess I won't. Are you going to cure Damon or not?"

"Do I have a choice?" Klaus wondered.

"Yes," Caroline told him and looked over at Stefan's and Elena's irritated looks. "It would really make me happy if you cured Damon, though." She added.

"Fine, only for you though, Caroline." He said.

Caroline grinned at him and Klaus bit into his flesh. He turned the graduation cap around and his blood spilled into it.

"Here you go," He said to Stefan while extending his arm.

Stefan took it and turned away from Klaus.

"Let's go Elena." Stefan told her as he walked towards the parking lot.

Elena followed Stefan and Caroline looked over at Klaus.

"How'd you get here so fast?" She inquired, both inquisitive and flirtatious.

"I was already on my way." Klaus told her.

"Were you?"

"I was indeed. See I got this graduation invite in my mail." Klaus taunted as he took the invitation out and waved it at her.

Caroline laughed and Klaus said, "It was very subtle… I assumed you're expecting cash?"

"That… or a mini fridge." Caroline beamed up at him.

"How about a first class ticket to New Orleans?" He asked hopefully.

Caroline looked over at him and then looked down to the ground and shook her head sadly.

Klaus nodded and said, "I knew that would be your answer."

"I'm sorry Klaus." She managed to apologize.

"Don't apologize. I had a backup gift anyway." Klaus shrugged.

"Oh really?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus nodded and looked up at the sky that was beginning to darken. "Tyler is free to come back to Mystic Falls."

"What?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"He's your first love; I intend to be your last… however long it takes." Klaus told her honestly and looked into her happy eyes.

Caroline just nodded. She didn't scoff or say anything witty she just nodded because at the end of the day she knew that it was true. She would eventually be able to come to terms with her feelings for the Big Bad Original Hybrid. She knew it just as well as Klaus did. It was just a matter of time.

Klaus leaned into her cheek and touched her cheek with his full lips, a brush, a swipe, but the electricity that was in this most touch… It was unlike anything she had felt before.

"Congratulations Caroline," He smiled at her.

"Thank you," She croaked out.

Klaus nodded while Caroline looped her arm around his. They walked off together, towards the stage.

"I wonder where Bonnie is." Caroline said to him.

"Did she not come to graduation?" Klaus asked curiously.

"She was here… But right after she got her diploma she just vanished… just like that." Caroline frowned.

"Vanished?" Klaus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I just have this really bad feeling." Caroline said to him honestly.

"I'll help you find her." He reassured her.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, come on… She's got to be around here somewhere."

"What if the ghosts got to her? What if they killed her?" Caroline began to freak out.

"Caroline," Klaus called for her softly.

Caroline looked around the place worriedly and began to fidget.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What if Bonnie is dead?" Caroline began to cry.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled as he tried to snap her out of it.

"I can't. What if something happened to her? I can't lose her Klaus! I just can't." Caroline began to sob uncontrollably.

"CAROLINE! We'll find her. She'll be fine!"

"I hope you right." She hiccupped.

"I am, come on. The sooner we find her the sooner I can take you out."

"Take me out?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," He nodded.

"I don't know…" Caroline mumbled as she wiped away her tears.

"We need to talk Caroline. I need to tell you why I'm needed in New Orleans." He told her.

"Just tell me now." She said to him as they entered the closet that held all of the athletic equipment.

"I'm not drunk enough for this conversation yet." He told her honestly. Klaus wasn't ready to tell Caroline about the magical baby yet but he wasn't going to lie to her either.

"What is it Klaus?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. Well, it looks like Bonnie isn't here. Come on… She's got to be around here somewhere."

Caroline followed him hesitantly and wondered what it is he needed to tell her.

They entered the boiler room and Klaus held his finger out for Caroline to stop.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Someone is here." Klaus told her.

"Bonnie?"

"Possibly,"

Kol heard a woman's voice and he came out of hiding. He spotted Klaus standing with Caroline behind him.

"Bloody hell," He mumbled. He thought it was Bonnie.

Bonnie told Kol that she needed to call her father before he started worrying.

"Kol?" Klaus asked with wide eyes.

"Nik," He breathed out.

"You're back too?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Kol nodded.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline cried.

"Uh… she's-" Kol stuttered.

Caroline zoomed around the room and saw her best friend lying on the ground dead.

"NO!" She cried out.

Klaus zoomed over to her immediately and noticed the witch's body.

"I didn't kill her!" Kol said immediately.

"You—you killed her. You killed my best friend! I WILL END YOU!" Caroline shouted menacingly.

"Nik, tell your girl to relax. I didn't kill Bonnie."

"Then who did?" Klaus asked.

"I killed myself." Bonnie said as she entered the boiler room and ran over to the trio that stood in the back.

"You… you what?" Caroline asked as she looked to her best friend's body and then to her best friend's ghost.

"I tried to bring Jeremy back for good. I wasn't strong enough. The expression, nature, and darkness weren't enough to save me. I'm dead Caroline." Bonnie said as she looked down at the floor sadly.

"No! NO! This is some sick joke. It has to be!" Caroline cried.

"I'm sorry Caroline."

"Bonnie! Please don't go. Come back." Caroline sobbed as her whole body began to shake.

Klaus put his arm around Caroline and pulled her towards him. Caroline put her hands on Klaus' chest and began to bang on his chest. Klaus let her do it.

"I'm sorry Caroline." He told her and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"She can't be dead." She cried still in denial.

"I'm not dead Caroline. I am dead, dead though." Bonnie tried to reassure her best friend since birth.

"What does that mean?" Klaus asked and Caroline's sobs began to grow quieter.

"I'm not lifting the veil."

"What do you mean? You have to!" Klaus yelled at her.

"Nik…" Kol warned.

"All of the supernatural beings will be back. They will unleash Hell on this planet." Klaus roared.

"Bonnie and I will find them all. We'll kill them." Kol said to his older brother.

"They'll just come back!" Klaus growled.

"I still have my magic, Klaus. I can kill them permanently." Bonnie told the Original.

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am." Bonnie said to him.

"This isn't a good idea." Klaus stated and shook his head.

"We know, but it's worth a shot. I can always lift the veil if needed." Bonnie reassured.

"Caroline? What do you think about this?" Klaus asked the quiet blonde's whose tears began to subside.

"I say we let them do it." Caroline whispered.

"Fine…" Klaus succumbed.

"We need help though. Are you two willing to help us?" Kol asked.

Klaus and Caroline shared a look and nodded.

"We're willing to help you." They said in unison.

"Good, well then welcome aboard the Ghostbusters." Kol said as he tried to add some humor to the situation.

* * *

There you have it! The first chapter!

How was it? Did you guys like it? Should I continue? Are the Klaroline and Kennett good? I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this completely AU fanfic.

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update! i know it's been over four months... where did the time go? Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter :)

This is the un-beta'd version so I apologize for any mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

ASLTWc2

The four of them sat down on the floor of the boiler room because they had to brainstorm some ideas for the journey that was ahead.

"Where are we going to start first?" Caroline questioned.

"We're going to start here first. In these past couple of years many supernatural beings were killed. We need to find them and then kill them." Bonnie said.

"All of them?" Caroline asked her best friend.

"Yes," Bonnie said while Kol nodded.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked frowning.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded firmly.

"What about Jenna? And Alaric?" Caroline asked.

"Jenna?" Klaus questioned. "The woman I sacrificed?" He wondered.

Caroline nodded at him, her face angry.

Klaus noticed her change in demeanor and sighed.

"I had to." He said.

"No you didn't. You were selfish." Caroline told him as she called him out on his shit.

"Okay, maybe I was but I have been searching for the bloody doppelgänger for over a millennium."

"You know... If Damon wouldn't have saved me and Tyler, we would both be dead by your hand." She told him as Bonnie and Kol huffed tiredly.

"They bicker like an old married couple..." Kol whispered into Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie snorted and pushed him away. He wasn't that bad, she thought. Kol chuckled at the tanned beauty and listened for Klaus' next words.

"I wouldn't have let Maddex take you if I knew who you were." Klaus told her.

"Yes you would have." Kol snorted.

"Shut up, Kol." Klaus said as he glared his annoying little brother down.

"He's right, Klaus..." Caroline stated.

"No he isn't." Klaus replied as he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah he is. I'm assuming you were hell bent on breaking your curse and I am pretty sure you would kill me anyway."

Klaus put his index finger on his chin in a thinking matter.

"I wouldn't," He said as he shook his head.

"Whatever you say, brother." Kol laughed.

"Klaus?" Caroline said.

"Hm?" Klaus asked as he turned to face the blonde beauty.

"When did you start liking me?" She asked.

"I don't know..." He lied.

"Yes you do." Kol whispered.

"Tell me..." Caroline told him.

When Klaus wouldn't budge she looked into his blue-grey eyes with her blue puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

Klaus didn't want to tell her but he couldn't control himself especially when she was looking at him like that.

"At the homecoming dance." He admitted.

Caroline snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Klaus wondered.

"If you liked me then you wouldn't have made Tyler bite me on my eighteenth birthday." She said and then huffed.

Klaus sighed and said, "I didn't want Tyler to hurt you... I just felt like that would be the only way to get to know you more."

"I don't get it... Just a couple of weeks ago I was a bitch to you but you still stuck around. Why?"

"Okay, I've heard enough." Kol announced as he got up off of the floor. "Bonnie won't you join me outside?"

"Sure," Bonnie shrugged.

Klaus and Caroline shared a look and Caroline got up off the floor.

"We need to get started. I'm pretty sure Mystic Falls is already crawling with those that came back from the other side." She said, not facing the Original.

"Caroline, wait." Klaus begged.

"What!?" She snapped as her angry blue eyes looked into his sad blue ones.

"I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Caroline questioned.

Kol and Bonnie stood outside and Kol listened for the dead.

"Do you hear anything?" Bonnie asked him.

Kol held up his finger for Bonnie quiet down and then turned to her.

"The tomb vampires. They're out." Kol said.

"How do you know about the tomb vampires?" Bonnie questioned, remembering how she and her Grams opened the tomb because Damon wanted to find Katherine.

Bonnie could feel the tears coming to her eyes and Kol's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked.

"My Grams died that night. The night the tomb vampires were let out. She died because she used too much power. That should have been me. My Grams didn't deserve to die." Bonnie sobbed.

"Hey, hey... It's okay." Kol said as he closed the space between them and brought her in for a reassuring hug.

Bonnie's arms went around Kol's shoulders and she sobbed into his jacket.

Kol wasn't used to do. He hasn't cried since he was human and he hasn't seen anybody that he cared about cry either. Kol had to admit that there was something about Bonnie that drew him to her.

She was selfless. Something Kol used to be before Mikael plunged a sword into his heart.

Bonnie reminded him of him as a human and he liked seeing that there was somebody in the world that was as selfless as he was one thousand years ago.

"Bonnie, it'll be okay. Your Grams will be able to be with you again. It'll all work out. We'll get rid of the bad guys and everything will be okay. Trust me." Kol told her.

Bonnie pulled away and looked at Kol through her tear-filled hazel eyes.

"You're right." She choked out.

Kol smiled at her and wiped her tears away with his fingers, gently.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kol asked her when she stepped back.

"Yes. I can do it." Bonnie told him.

"Good." He smiled at her. "How about we listen in on their conversation?" He added as he winked in her direction.

Bonnie laughed and nodded, "let's do it!"

Kol smiled and perked his ears.

"I need to tell you." Kol heard Klaus say.

"Tell me what?"

"One of the reasons as to why I was going to stay in New Orleans." Klaus said.

Caroline nodded and waited for him to continue.

"You're not going to believe this. I didn't believe it at first but it's true." Klaus sighed.

"Klaus, what is it?" Caroline asked. "You're scaring me." She added.

"I'm going to be a father." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Caroline asked and then burst out laughing because she couldn't believe it.

"I'm serious. She's carrying my child."

"WHAT!?" Kol shouted as he burst into the boiler room.

Klaus turned to Kol and his eyes sparked with anger.

"GET OUT!" Klaus shouted on his brother's direction.

"No. I'm going to be an uncle? Who's the mother? Are you finally settling down? Will you still come with us on this mission." Kol kept on spitting questions out at his brother and Klaus wanted to plunge a dagger into his brother's heart.

"Kol, stop." Bonnie said.

Kol looked down at Bonnie and then at Klaus.

"Tell me!" Kol said.

"Yes, you're going to be an uncle as crazy as that sounds."

"Oh my god! Finally!" Kol beamed ear to ear.

"Who's the mother?" Caroline asked slowly. She had an idea as to who it was but she didn't want to believe it.

"It doesn't matter." Klaus said. He didn't want to tell Caroline even though he eventually would.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked again, her voice serious.

"Haley." He whispered.

"Who?" Caroline asked because she didn't catch the name.

"Haley. Haley is my child's mother." Klaus told her louder this time.

Caroline nodded and turned away from him.

"Caroline, please!" Klaus pleaded with her.

Caroline put her finger up and shook it.

"Don't." She whispered before she disappeared into the night.

"Caroline!" Klaus cried out.

Bonnie looked between the Mikaelson brothers and shook her head at Klaus in disgust.

"Nice going." She sneered before she ran after her best friend.

Klaus' animalistic eyes met Kol's and Klaus pushed him into the nearest wall. His fingers found Kol's throat and he squeezed with all of his might.

"What the fuck, Kol!" He rawred.

"Remove- you- your- hands." Kol tried to choke out.

Klaus didn't want to. He wanted to squeeze the life out of his stupid little bother but he stepped away with all the will-power that he could muster.

Klaus stepped away from Kol and Kol slid down to the floor in a heap.

"Why did you have to listen in!?" Klaus shouted annoyed.

"I was bored and I wanted to cheer up Bonnie so we listened in. I wasn't going to barge in but when I heard that I was going to become an uncle I couldn't stop myself." Kol said when he could talk again.

Klaus shook his head.

"Caroline and I were just becoming friends and because of you barging in it's ruined. She won't come with us." Klaus sighed sadly.

"It's not my fault you shagged this Haley chick. You should have used a condom or something." Kol shrugged.

"I shagged plenty of women in the past. Human, werewolf, vampire, etc. and none of them ever got pregnant.

It makes no sense!" Klaus shouted annoyed.

Just when things were starting to get better it all got fucked up. Like always. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he was so content when Caroline was around and now that was ruined because be wanted to shag an orphan with big hazel eyes and pouty lips, just to stop thinking about the woman he really had on his mind.

"She'll forgive you." Kol said.

"No she won't." Klaus sighed.

"You're right, she won't if you continue to stand there and feel sorry for yourself. Find the bloody girl you're so in love with and make her yours."

"You're right." Klaus nodded.

"About what part?" Kol asked.

"All of it." He said before pushing past the younger Mikaelson and heading towards the exit.

* * *

Bonnie caught up to Caroline when they were in the woods.

"Care?" Bonnie called out from where she stood.

"Go away," she heard a small voice say from behind the tree.

"Care, please… Let's talk about this. It'll make you feel better." Bonnie told her best friend.

"Bon, just go. I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to talk about how I am yet again the second choice." Caroline cried.

Bonnie heard the sob escape from Caroline's throat and she immediately took off. She didn't want to see her best friend crying because of a jerk that decided to impregnate some were-bitch with his magical sperm.

Bonnie thought she would find Caroline alone behind the tree but she was wrong. Caroline was fighting for breath as Mikael choked the life out of her. Esther stood to the side and outstretched her hand when she spotted Bonnie.

Bonnie fell to the floor unconsciously and Caroline struggled to free herself from Mikael's grasp.

"Sweetheart, that's enough." Esther said from where she stood.

Mikael growled as he pushed Caroline into the tree, harder. Caroline could feel the bark scratching into her back and she wanted to cry out but couldn't.

Caroline was fighting and losing. She knew that Klaus' parents would kill her. Really kill her if she didn't fight back.

"Pl—ease," she choked out.

"Mikael, I said that's enough. We're here to torture the bloody girl not kill her. Step away, come on sweetheart." Esther said as he motioned for Mikael to come to her side.

Mikael looked to his wife and let Caroline go. Caroline looked to her side and tried to reach for Bonnie but she couldn't seem to pass the barrier.

"You're not going anywhere, Caroline. Stop fighting. The sooner you tell us everything the sooner we will let you go." Esther said.

Caroline's watery eyes met Esther's cold ones and she swallowed.

"What?" Caroline questioned, her voice hoarse.

"What's this we're hearing about becoming grandparents?" Esther asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about he got a woman pregnant." She answered.

"You do know who the woman is though, don't you?" Mikael asked.

Caroline said nothing. Sure, she wanted to condemn Haley to death but she wouldn't condemn the innocent baby with her.

"We know you do, Caroline. Speak now or we will kill you." Esther warned her in a non-joking matter.

"Kill me, I don't care. I'll just come back." Caroline shrugged as she leaned against the tree.

Mikael gave a throaty laugh and slammed Caroline into the tree again.

"It is not the time to be playing petty games with us, little girl. I will kill you. I do not make empty threats. I'm sure my bastard of a son knows that." He spat.

"You." Caroline said. "You ruined him. You turned him into the monster. You fucked up his life!" Caroline shouted with such anger that she was able to push Mikael off of her.

"I did. I did all of that and I do not regret it. He is an abomination and I will kill him. I will avenge my own death and I will avenge Henrik's death. He killed him. He killed my youngest son!" Mikael shouted.

Esther's hard eyes softened as she looked to her husband. The Mikael she fell in love with, a millennium ago, was still in there. She knew it.

"He didn't do anything. It wasn't his fault. I don't know the whole story but I do know that Klaus didn't mean for his youngest brother to die."

"You protect him. Why?" Esther asked.

"I am not protecting him. I am stating facts. The both of you ruined your children's' lives by turning them against their will. How was that fair? How was it fair that you decided their destinies for them?" Caroline questioned as she looked between the two.

"We were trying to protect them!" Esther shouted.

"I get that. I do. You wanted the best for your children but turning them into monsters wasn't the answer. You could have come up with something else. You are the Original Witch are you not? You could have protected them from harm. You didn't have to ruin their lives by turning them into something they never were." Caroline told Esther and then faced Mikael. "You call Klaus and abomination but what are you? You are the same thing? You've killed people. All of you killed people. Innocent people. People that didn't deserve what you did to them. Before you start calling Klaus an abomination think about yourself. It's a good thing you're both dead. The world is a better place because of that." Caroline spat.

"Can we kill her now?" Mikael asked his wife.

"No." Klaus shouted as he tackled his father to the ground.

Klaus began to punch his father in the face with all of the strength that he could muster. He heard everything that Caroline had told them.

Esther looked to Klaus and a struggling Mikael and outstretched her hand.

"I don't think so." Kol said before he snapped his mother's neck.

Esther fell to the floor, dead, and Bonnie's eyes drifted open.

"What happen?" She asked Kol confused.

"My parent's decided to pay us a visit. It's taken care of." Kol said when he heard Klaus snap Mikael's neck.

Klaus quickly ran over to Caroline and helped her up.

"Caroline," he began.

"I'm going home." Caroline said before she turned away from Klaus.

* * *

There you have it! So the dead supernatural return! I hope it was okay!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


End file.
